Jon Snow:Born of Fire,Ice,and Blood
by Darksurvivor
Summary: Jon didn't go to the Nights Watch. What if he found out his heritage at the very beginning? What if Jon found 9 dragon eggs(or so he believes),and is working on saving another? Buried beneath the ice ripe for the Night King to take? Watch Jon Targaryen as he takes back his birthright and nothing, not even his so called family will stop him.
1. Chapter 1

AN: New story people! So this has been stuck in my head for a while basically i was thinking what if Jon got some eggs too and not only that but was a worg? Your in for a wild ride folks hope you enjoy! I don't own got! Warnings of gore because,well it's GOT

* * *

`Three men stared as the gate to the outside lifted up. Once lifted with lighted torches they started to walk down the tunnel on their horses. They stopped at the final gate and continued on when it opened. They started the trek through the white wasteland of death said to have taken many lives.

Once a good distance away from the wall they split up. One man going one way while the other two went a different way. As the youngest of the group was riding on his horse the animal started to get uneasy. "Easy boy" he said as he hopped off. He grabbed the reins and continued his search cautiously on foot.

But something stopped him he could see smoke rising to the sky over an icy ridge. He crawled slowly over the ridge and stared in shock and horror at what he saw. There were bodies littered over the ground, heads on pikes, parts just laying carelessly over the ground to form a symbol. The man turned to run but stopped short and gasped as he nearly collided into the body of a dead little girl.

She was hanging from a tree with a tree branch piercing her body her body hanging there limp and lifeless. He jumped on his horse and rode off to warn the others.

''What do you expect? They're savages'' One of the men said. Once they heard what the man had seen.'' One lot steals a goat from another lot before you know it they're ripping each other to pieces. 'he finished with an unconcerned air. 'I've never seen wildlings do a thing like this!'' the man protested in aggravation.'' I neva seen a thing like this ever in my life!'' The man glanced him then asked ''How close did you get?'' He asked him.

''As close as any man would'' the other man responded. 'We should head back to the wall'' the final man finally commented. The leader of the group turned to the other two with a hint of a smirk on his lips.

''Do the dead frighten you?'' He asked mockingly. 'Our orders were to track the wildlings 'the man said calmly. 'We tracked them. They won't bother us no more.'' ''You don't think he'll ask us how they died?'' The leader questioned him. 'Get back on your horse'' he ordered, the other man huffed but turned back muttering about idiot superiors. The man that was next to him undeterred walked up to him.

''What did it to them could very well do it to us as well'' he said urgently. 'They even killed the children'' he added in the hopes that would sway him to his side. He was soon disappointed and quite a bit disgusted when he said ''It's a good thing we're not children'' the leader turned to him fully from where he had his back turned from adjusting his saddle bag. ''You want to run way south run away'' he said. ''Of course they will behead you as a deserter, if I don't catch you first'' he smirked. The man looked at him in disbelief and pursed his lips. 'Get back on your horse I won't ask again.'' He ordered a final time staring the man down. The other man stared at him a moment before turning on his heel heading back to his tree men started off in the direction the dead bodies were in but when they got there all they found was a patch of clean white snow.

''Your dead bodies seemed to have moved camp'' the leader commented sarcastically. ''They were here'' the man said confused. The second in command turned to him then '' see where they went'' he ordered.'' The man nodded the urged his horse in a trot heading in the other direction. As he left the other two started to investigate the area. The second man started shifting through snow before he paused pulling something from the snow. It looked to be a red cloth, but from the expression on the mans face it was something else entirely. ''What is it?'' The leader asked irritably. 'It's-'' whatever the man was going to say died on his lips as he watched in horror at the figure behind his leaders back. Confused the leader turned around only to come face to face with a sword belonging to a face of a deathly pale face and glowing blue eyes.

The man who had gone off earlier in search of the missing dead bodies was looking for some kind of tracks when he heard a distant scream along with the frightened neighing of horses. When he strained his hearing he could hear hoof beats approaching. Three rider less horses raced passed him in fright. The man could only stare as they became dots in the distance. He turned only to see a figure in the distance along the tree line. It turned and he gasped as he stared at the little girl he was sure was dead staring right at him with glowing blue eyes.

He yelled turning running towards another part of the forest. The second in command was also running for his life with those...things hot in pursuit. Panting they both stopped to find they were both staring across from each other. Suddenly the man gasped as an ice blade was shoved in his throat. The younger man stared in fear as the other was beheaded by an old man with the same deathly blue eyes of the girl. He fell to his knees in shock and fear as he stared into the eyes of death itself. The thing threw the head at him and the man looked down to see the eyes of his second in command staring at him lifeless.

* * *

Jon snow watched his brother attempted to hit a bulls eye on the barrel target. 'Don't think too much Bran'' Jon told him. The boy nodded as he drew again. ''Relax your bow arm'' the older stark Robb told him. Suddenly another arrow whipped passed them and hit right smack in the middle of the target. The three boys turned to see Arya the youngest of the Stark children with a bow in her hands. He laughed as Bran as after her. But as he started thinking of recent events his face went blank. He had found out a month ago who his father and mother were and he wasn't happy in the least with what he found.

Flashback

Jon had been wondering in the crypts to be alone after another argument over his unknown mother. Jon had always loved the crypts, he found the silence soothing even if silent he wasn't always alone. He felt the ghost of touches, pats on the head, or the brush of cool lips on his temple. Alas when he turned to look for who it was no being was in sight. He just assumed it was the ghosts of the crypts trying to keep him in high spirits. He had been about to pass Lyanna Stark's tomb he noticed chippings of rock gone. He went to investigate further when he noticed letters of parchment and 6 stones in the coffin with the pile of bones. He opened them and to his shock they were love letters from Lyanna and Rhaegar Targaryen. The letters contained them discussing their secret wedding and about their baby to be; him. Also how the stones-dragon eggs his mind supplied were a gift from his father. He raged at the news thinking how on Earth could Ned keep this from him?

How could he have just let him endure the disdain and hatred of fucking Lady stark?! But then he calmed, he could change things. He would let the remaining Targaryen's fight for the throne, but him? He was going to be working behind the scenes until he took what was rightfully his. Both on land and ice he would TAKE back what was rightfully his.

* * *

Flashback End

Jon had made a vow that day. Jon thought back to the deserter that spoke of dead men bathed in death and destruction. He made a vow that he wouldn't let anything come between him and his rightful birthright not even his so called family. His uncle wanted him to go to the wall to become part of the Night's Watch ,but Jon had other plans.

Jon sat staring at nothing in his quarters. White Walkers or Others, as people called them. That's what the deserter called the things that caused him to run. Also probably the result of his two missing party members as well.' White Walkers huh?' Jon thought. He would rather believe the words of a deserter rather than the words of drunken fools who believe that every legend is a myth. They always say myths always come from truth after all. That's what these men often forget.

''Well time to plan then'' Jon commented to himself he wasn't about to let an army of the dead ruin his plans. It seems as though he has to take them out first.

''Maybe it's time to finally confront a little raven'' Jon grinned darkly.

* * *

AN: First chapter of new story done! Review to tell me what you think of the story and also what you think Jon meant when he said he would take what was rightfully his on the ice? Have a lovely day wherever you live Dark out


	2. Boy who cried Dire wolf

AN: Another chapter guys! Hope you enjoy and if you have any questions be sure to either review or PM me! On another note, for all you Cat lovers out there… imma tell you right now I have a love hate relationship about her. I love how far she was willing to go to protect her family, but I hate how she treated Jon in the books AND don't worry she will get sort of a redemption she just won't be any sort of mother to Jon no matter how much she wants to make up for her one last thing,someone asked me if Jon was going dark,and my answer is going to be sort will be kind to his family,army,and children(his eggs and Ghost, and pack) but will seem like a demon out of hell to his enemies.

* * *

Jon stared confused at the body of the dead wolf. There was never any Direwolves this far from the wall, it just shows how bad things are starting to become, especially if a Direwolf, a mother no less would make the decision to have her pups away from the land she's known all her life. Jon looked at the deer antler sticking out of the she-wolf's throat Jon's eyes widened slightly if that wasn't a bad omen he didn't know what was.

Jons attention was taken away from his rememising from Theon Greyjoy commenting ''It's a freak'' Jon rolled his eyes so hard you would be afraid they'd get stuck in his head. ''It's a Direwolf'' Ned refuted.''Stubborn old beast'' Ned spoke idly while pulling the deer antler out of the wolves throat. Ned looked to the gathered men somenly as he held the deer antler in his hands the same worry and thoughts crossing their minds.''There are no Direwolves south of the wall'' Robb said in confusion. ''Now there are 5,'' Jon told him picking one of the pups up ''Want to hold it?''

Jon shoved one of the pups into Bran's arms while standing back and thinking on what this could mean.

"Where will they go?" Bran asked worryingly as he held the small pup in his arms."Their mother's dead, "

"They don't belong down here," one of the men said."Better a quick death."

"They won't last without their mother," Ned said beginning to walk away. Theon took that as his Que to draw his dagger. "Right. Give it here.".

"No!" Bean shouted as Theon took the puppy from his grasp."Put away your blade." Robb ordered him looking every bit the lord he was to be.

"I take orders from your Father, not you," Theon said his grip tightening on the pups nape. "Please, Father!" Bran begged him. Ned turned to him then " I'm sorry Bran" Ned told his son with a sense of finality in his words. Jon seeking to save the situation spoke up. "Lord Stark?" Jon called to him causing Ned to face him. "There are five for each of the Stark Children" it escaped no one's notice how he didn't include himself in that category."The direwolf is the sigil of your house. They were meant to have them." Jon brought up a decent argument as not a single person could come up with a counter one. The boys looked to Ned for his final decision hoping Jon had managed to convince their father of letting the pups live.

Ned sighed as he looked at his sons hopeful faces and knew he had lost. "You will train them yourselves. You will feed them yourselves. And if they die, you will bury them yourselves." Ned told them as he stalked off to his horse.

Bran cheered silently as he took the pup back from Theon. Jon bends down and gives two pups to Robb and the last two to Theon."What about you?" Bran asked his brother sadly. Jon looked down at him with a grimace, "I'm not a Stark. Go on now" Jon said as he shooed Bran back to the others. Bran nodded smiling as he walked back to his father and the others. Jon made to follow him before stopping confused and turning back to the wolf corpse. Robb and Theon turned back to him as Jon bent to inspect the wood again " What is it?" Robb asked him. Jon reached into a hollowed out tree next to the body of the wolf and pulled into view another wolf pup." The runt of the litter. That one's yours Snow." Theon said smirking. Jon looked at him with an utterly blank look as he took the pup in his hands walking off towards where the others were waiting for them.

* * *

Jon held the runt of the litter gently in his hands the pup had pure white fur pure and as white as snow itself with blood red eyes.''Ghost" he declared as he looked at the tiny pup using his body as a climbing stool.''The prince of darkness as silent as a Ghost as you prowl'' he said like he was prophesying something.''Ironic,'' he began a smirk slowly forming on his lips ''That the runt of the litter will grow to become the biggest and most formidable of them all.'' He chuckled lowly ''interesting how our fates are so similar'' he spoke to Ghost.''I'll make all you kings and queens yet'' he promised and he won't allow what he foresaw to come to pass. The Starks were not suitable caretakers, they were downright reckless! He mused. He won't just take them they'll all come to him if he carefully allows some events to come to pass.''For now however,'' Jon picked up Ghost in his arms pup yelped as he scrambled for a grip to prevent falling and he looked up at Jon in apparent confusion. Jon smiled gently at his pup and smoothed a hand down the pups head.'' It's time for you to get the conditioning that you deserve.'' He grinned. At last, the plans were in motion, let the games begin.

* * *

One month later

A little over a month had passed and the Direwolves were growing quite quickly, the most noticeable one was growing was Ghost. While all the other pups looked about the size of 3 month old puppies Ghost looked nearly twice that size looking about like a 7 month old puppy comparing size.

''I just don't bloody get it!'' Robb Stark shouted in frustration one day.''How in the Seven Hells is Ghost so big? He's supposed to be the runt of the litter!'' Robb questioned Jon.

Jon had merely answered without looking up from his scroll ''All I do is get him the required food and conditioning'' And that was that.

''The king is riding to Winterfell'' Ned Stark told the table as they were finishing raised an eyebrow, he had suspected he was coming considering the quite frankly,non-subtle preparations.''Really?!'' Sansa asked excitedly."That means The Prince rides with him as well" she said to her mother excitedly. Jon really could not understand what Sansa saw in the boy. He was an absolute brat! If the rumors he was hearing were true he was a tyrant in the making, and the coddling from his mother Cersei Lannister was not helping.

Alas, Jon supposed she will see his true colors in due time Jon thought as he listened as they made preparations for the arrival of the king and his eyes darkened at the thought of the Lannisters along with Robert Baratheon. While some may be redeemable others however…. Jon smiled darkly as he mentally moved one of the pieces of his chess board. Later in the week, the king arrived.

* * *

Jon couldn't understand what possessed his uncle to make this oaf a king. The things he did, was still doing for fuck's sake, the things he rewarded! The person he rewared had committed a most vile act, Jon would see this WhoreMonger off his throne if it was the last thing he did he snarled in mind the overwighted fool couldn't even get off his own horse as he needed a stepping stool and two assistance to step down,and even then the poor lads looked as though they would be crushed under his weight. He walked up to Ned then, the two seemed to stare intently at each other studying every detail about the other.

''You've gotten fat'' he commented. Jon and Ned simultaneously raised an looked Robert up and down then raised his eyebrow Robert broke down laughing Ned laughing along with then brought him into a big bear hug ''Its good to see you old friend'' he said.''Likewise'' Ned Robert proceeded to greet all the Stark Family skipping over Jon which did not escape his notice.''Show me to your crypts I wish to pay my respects''.

Robert requested.''We've been riding for a month my love'' Cersei interjected. ''Surely the dead can wait''

''Ned'' Robert beckoned completely ignoring her. Ned glanced at the Queen before following the King into the crypts. Jon let a smile show on his lips when he saw the flash of hatred and anger in her eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile in the crypts

Robert and ned were talking about the mysterious sudden death of Jon Arryn.''Tell me about Jon Arryn'' Ned said.''One minute he was fine and then…''Robert trailed off suddenly as he thought of the tragic death of his friend. He heaved a great sigh ''Burned right through him whatever it was''Robert told Ned.''I loved that man'' Robert declared wistfully, ''We both did'' Ned agreed. ''He never had to teach you much but for me? You remember me at 16?'' Robert asked Ned.

They both shared a laugh ''All I wanted to do was crack skulls and fuck girls, He showed me what was what.'' ''Aye'' Ned looked at Robert with a glint in his eye ''Don't look at me like that it's not his fault I didn't listen.'' They both chuckled again, But then Robert turned to Ned ''I need you Ned,'' he began ''Down at King's Landing not up here where your no damn use to anybody'' Robert told him firmly.''Lord Eddard Stark, I would name you hand of the king'' Robert then declared.

Ned knelt on one knee, ''Im not worthy of the honor'' Ned said. ''I'm not trying to honor you, I'm trying to get you to run my kingdom while I drink and whore myself to an early grave'' Robert laughed. ''Damn it Ned, stand up'' Robert said exasperatedly as he patted his shoulder. ''You helped me win the Iron Throne now help keep the damn thing'' he requested.''We were meant to rule together,''Robert then said.''If your sister had lived we'd been bound by blood'' Robert told him as he gazed at his friend. ''Well it's not too late,'' he grinned.'' I have a son you have a daughter we'll join our houses'' he said as he walked away. Ned followed him as he thought of what he said.

* * *

Arya

Jon was acting strangely. Arya noticed he was increasingly becoming much more distant with each passing day. Sure, he still played nicely to her, Bran, and Rickon. However, he was finally showing his disdain for the two Stark patriarchs Arya had known he'd kept hidden. He now acted civil at best to her mother, Father, and her brother Robb. Arya, the ever-observant girl she was, believed that Jon loved Robb the same amount of affection he held for his younger siblings. Arya had also noticed the dark looks he would settle on some of the members of the family. Like he so desperately wished he could disembowel them that very moment, her mother and Greyjoy especially.

Theon Greyjoy

Arya believed he was just jealous of her big brother. I mean who wouldn't be? He was quite beautiful. Tall slender body, shoulder length curly dark hair along with dark grey eyes. His movements had the gracefulness of a cat, while also showing the prowl of a wolf the Starks were known for.

Furthermore, when he wanted, when he got angry enough he could show the fierceness of a dragon. One time when her brother Bran was getting picked on by the neighboring Lords children Jon had come up to them, eyes smoldering in anger and simply said: " Get lost before you find yourself returning to your father in pieces." She had never seen someone run so fast. What fascinated her the most of her brother she supposed, was how he could utilize this in a spar. He could bend his body with alarming flexibility, not unlike a serpent, but could still be lighting quick while one step ahead of his opponents. She inspired to be like him one day. A fierce warrior feared across the 7 realms as he was sure he would someday be.

* * *

Jon

Jon was sitting in his quarters when there was a knock at his door. He smiled he had figured this would happen sooner or later. If anyone would notice something was wrong he was sure it would be Arya. His smile got even wider when he was indeed greeted to the sight of his little sister." Hello little warrior, how can I help you this fine evening" he greeted her as he beckoned her inside." Hi, Jon" Arya greeted back not even flustered by the endearment well used to the nicknames he gifted to his younger siblings. She hopped on his bed and made herself comfortable." But, I think you know why I'm here" she said. Jon slipped in a chair and gazed at his sister." Aye, I'm honestly quite surprised it took you so long to confront me" he told his sister smirking slightly." Well, I couldn't bloody well do it with the king still lurking about" she huffed. "Quite possibly not" Jon chuckled.

Arya smiled at him glad to see her brother was still the same under the mask of indifference he put on."So," she pressed when the silence got too much for her "What the bloody hell is going on with you" she demanded. "Why of course dear little sister, however, let's make one thing clear" his eyes suddenly darkened as he leaned forward and laced his fingers together " I'm not obligated to tell you anything especially this delicate so I don't want this told to anyone unless I do so myself, I'd like not to get any of you in danger simply because you knew too much understood?" He asked his sister looking at her sternly looking all the while a big brother preventing his siblings from mischief. Arya nodded her head meekly ducking her head down to hide herself from Jon's gaze. Nymeria, like her master, had her head lowered between her shoulders whimpering slightly under the blood red gaze of her bigger younger brother. She knew without a doubt, that in time, he would be her Alpha. While Ghost was having his dominant stare off with Nymeria, Jon was telling Arya of all he had learned, leaving out of what he had planned.

That would come in time.

"Wow" Arya breathed in shock and awe. "So your a dragon?" She questioned still in disbelief of what she had just learned even though Jon had showed her proof in the form of the letters."Indeed I am little sister" he responded nonchalantly leaning his hand down and stroking around Ghosts heads smiling at the growling purr he got for his efforts.

Arya looked at him in surprise hesitantly asking "Y-You still consider us siblings even though I'm your cousin?" She asked timidly. Jon was suddenly reminded of how no matter how tough his sister acted there was still a little girl under her act. "Of course little warrior, I wouldn't bloody well leave you to your fate with having Sansa for a sibling." Jon said in mock offensiveness. Jon then picked her up and embraced her "But know this little warrior, no matter what happens to this family, no matter what you do or who you become, know that your big brother will always love you and be proud of the person you become." Jon told his sister as she tearfully nodded in his chest. And Jon would, he would always be proud of his siblings(well except maybe Sansa) and he would protect them with all his being.


	3. Three-eyed Raven

Jon started walking around the castle in the early morning smirking as he thought about the meeting he had with the little raven.

****Flashback(dream sequence)****

Jon was walking in a forest. He knew he was dreaming, he could vaguely feel the feel of Ghost's fur as he shifted in his sleep and the texture of his fur blankets. Besides, he was pretty sure he remembered going to sleep in his bed. Jon continued to wander around the forest before he got the feeling of being watched, like a hundred eyes were drilling holes into the back of his head. Jon continued to walk as he discreetly surveyed the area to find the intruder.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a single raven fly to a tree branch closer to Jon to study him. Jon smirked, so he had finally come to play eh? Jon continued walking until he came to a stop by a stream. Like lightning Jon drew his long bow from his back and fired three shots in quick succession

He grinned when he heard a startled caw and ran to a nearby tree laughing at the sight that greeted him. There was a large raven with three eyes pinned to a tree with an arrow between its legs and two more beneath its wings effectively trapping it. ''Why, a little birdie told me you would be coming around someday'' he said slyly. The bird seemed to huff at him before giving him a look. Jon chuckled before gently removing the bird from its position.

The bird soon transformed into a elderly man with a black coat and short white the man stood straight up his shoulders slumped slightly and his face had wrinkles and weary eyes like the had to carry the world on his shoulders and the pressure was wearing him down.

''How did you know it was me?'' The man asked suspicious of the young man whose dreams he had entered.

''I could sense you'' Jon replied simply ''It was like a thousand eyes staring at me all at once. Hence me showing my displeasure by almost making you a bird kabob'' he commented Idly. The man's eyes widened when he realized what almost happened to him.

''Next time, announce your presence before you just go invading someone's dreams then staring at them with your damn ravens''Jon told him before walking stopped however,when he noticed the man was still standing in the same place.

''Are you coming?'' Jon asked impatiently breaking the man out of his shock.

''Surely you didn't come here to bug a poor lad in his sleep yes?'' Jon asked him turning back to continue walking through the dense forest. The man followed after him in bewilderment. He was completely thrown for a loop! All he wanted was to see which of the Stark children would be a worthy successor after the others were a disappointment(well except he youngest Stark girl she would be a great women indeed just not what he had in mind) this happens!

This boy was strange and powerful if his skill with the bow was anything to go acted as if a strange man appearing in his dreams was normal! The man snapped out of his stupor when he noticed he was being led to a small clearing with two throne like chairs. Jon sat in the bigger one, crossing an ankle over his knee and leaning back looking like the king he was meant to become,regal and dangerous.

''We have much to discuss'' The man began. Jon chuckled, '' I'd say that's an understatement my dear raven'' Jon said held up a hand up when the man went to speak again, '' I know of most of what you wish to speak about. How fire and ice are essential to winning the war during the long monsters lurking in the shadows are coming to the Prince that was Promised can stop the long night correct Brynden Rivers?'' Jon asked Brynden as he grinned widely eyes gleaming as though he knew something you don't. Brynden was now actively gaping at the strange and mysterious boy. ''H-How d-'' Brynden sputtering was interrupted as Jon laughed.

''Oh, don't you know Bloodraven? The trees and the wind whisper, you just have to know how to listen.'' Jon said immensely enjoying himself.

Jon leaned further back in his rock throne face serious now all traces of humor gone, ''Now tell me something I don't know,'' Jon said.

''I thought you knew everything,'' Brynden shot back head spinning on the things revealed in what was supposed to be a simple meeting.

Jon rolled his eyes, ''Oh don't be daft Brynden, I couldn't very well be reckless and go back too far and get stuck somewhere. I don't have the proper training, I'm not stupid.'' Jon huffed irritated and, if he was being honest quite offended.

Brynden blinked then chuckled, '' Well, I think we should start with that not all of your eggs are dragons. And not only that they are a different species from the dragons your Aunt will eventually will acquire.'' Brynden informed him.

Jon blinked confused, ''If not all dragon eggs then what the devil are they?'' Jon asked incredulous but slightly intrigued. It's not everyday you get something different that hatches out of eggs.

''They are creatures not of the current , you must remember your father was a great and beautiful man,who loved to sing as well as travel. He would often travel to other realms to see the sights and to sing for the as result the people would often give him gifts.'' Brynden explained.

Jon's eyes glazed over slightly in remembrance of what he saw in his cultures,music,animals, etc. Jon shook his head to clear his head of those thoughts as he re focused on the conversation at hand.

He'd dwell on those thoughts later

''Ok so, do you know what creatures I will be raising?'' Jon asked curiously.

''I only know of two of the eggs the rest I know not,'' Brynden said regretfully.

Jons eyes narrowed in thought as he pondered he was almost certain some of the eggs were dragons however that doesn't explain the others. ''What are they then?'' Jon finally asked breaking the brief silence that had befallen them.

''One of them is the mythical creature called the people say this creature is the lord of the skys, for this creature could fly as fast as a dragon in the sky, bending the very wind itself to its will. It's also foretold this creature was so silent you wouldn't know you encountered one until you were dead. However few ever live to tell the tale. Jon listened attentively soaking up the the knowledge like a sponge.

''The last is the mighty serpent the in legends to paralyze victims with a single gaze. Venom potent enough to burn flesh and boil the blood in your veins.'' Brynden said somberly as if he was telling a frightening legend.

Jon sat still as he thought of the creature he had acquired. While he wouldn't treat any of them as weapons they would still be a valuable trump card against the Night king.

Jon stood as he regarded the elderly man before him. ''When do you estimate they will hatch?'' Jon asked, frowning when Brynden shook his head at him.

''And I suppose you have no knowledge on how to hatch them either''Jon said rolling his eyes.

"Well, I suppose were done here then,'' Jon said nodded as he also stood.

''I would like to see you when you travel beyond the wall'' Brynden requested. Jon smiled slightly as he nodded and started to walk away.

''I'd imagine well be seeing each other often,'' Jon said before vanishing.

(Dream sequence/flashback end)

Jon snapped out of his trance when he found himself in the crypts of walked silently in further and came to a stop at his mother's tomb. He stared for a moment before bending the knee before her grave.

''Mother, Giver of my life, my blood, my guide, I swear to you…'' Jon spoke reverently swearing on his mother's grave, ''I will restore House Targaryen and make you proud. Our enemies will fear us and our House names for generations to come. For The North remembers.''

Had Jon looked up from where his head was bowed before his dead mother he would have seen the wind picking up, trees swaying as the wind sung a song of promise as the one true king finalized his vow.

AN: OMG! I'm so sorry this took so long caught a case of real life. But not to worry folks it starts picking up from here! Look me up on tumblr(nitewolf14) on what you want to happen when Jon starts gathering his Army.


	4. Chapter 4

Jon sat in the mess hall discreetly observing Jamie and Cersei Lannister. He watched as she threw him lustful looks and watched as Jamie seemed unable to resist her spell.

It seemed that his plan will finally set itself in motion.

Jon smirked as he ran a hand down Ghost's head,

''Its time,'' he said, ''You know what to do.'' the wolf seemed to understand and started to walk through the mess hall. People parted without prompting in response to his powerful aura, truly in awe at one of the tamed beasts the starks had acquired.

They were looking at a being worthy of being called a king in his own right.

They just didn't know it yet.

So naturally, the human subconscious respected the beast's power in the knowledge that he could tear them all apart with just a word from his master.

All except one particular idiot.

And his name is Joffrey Baratheon.

''A Direwolf eh?'' the arrogant prince said, ''Does he know any tricks?'' he asked the crowd.

Ghost gave a little growl and tried to move past the prince only to be blocked again. Jon seeing his opportunity steps up behind his wolf.

''Ghost knows how to act in public.'' Jon told the prince, ''He's really well behaved.'' he added threading his fingers through Ghosts fur. To everyone present, this could be seen as an affectionate gesture when in actuality, it was a restraining motion to remind Ghost not to jump down the idiot princes throat and rip it out.

With his teeth.

Joffrey smirked and stepped closer to the beast ignoring the loudly increasing growls. ''Tell him to beg. I'm assuming, like a mutt of course, that he's been taught how to beg for what's given to him?'' Joffrey asked smirking as he stared into Ghosts glaring blood red eyes.

Jon stood stock still not at all surprised by the order, but still nevertheless stunned by the sheer gal the ignorant prince had. Joffrey glanced up at him an angry sneer on his face.

''Tell him to beg!'' The prince shouted into the suddenly quiet mess hall. Ghost snarled loudly at him then, the sound bouncing off the stone of the mess hall in echos. Ghost couldn't believe the fucking arrogance of this lowly insect not even worth a speck of dirt on his master's boots!

The Direwolf was nearly beside himself in anger, practically foaming at the mouth in a furious rage.

Oh, how he longed to lunge at the bastard humans throat and rip him apart and take great joy in listening to him scream.

But, the large slender hand buried in his scruff was enough to withhold him. The hand laying on his neck was as relaxed as can be. So, Ghost came to the conclusion that his master knew something of this nature coming to pass.

Ghost expected nothing less he was HIS master, after all, Direwolves don't align themselves with just anyone you know.

''Ghost, attention'' Jon ordered tugging lightly at his scruff.

he silently said.

Ghost stopped snarling immediately and turned back to his master from where he had been glaring a hole through Joffrey's head to sit on his hunches by his side, content in the knowledge that Jon would take care of everything.

Jon rubbed his ears in praise not taking his eyes off the fuming golden-haired boy.

''I'll not have my wolf beg to

,'' Jon told him calmly turning around and marching towards the exit of the mess hall Ghost on his heels, ''your not worthy of it.'' he threw over his shoulder with his hand on the door handle.

Joffrey in a fit of rage and wounded pride shouted,

''I challenge you to a duel!'' Joffrey fumed.

Jon smirked slightly to himself he had been waiting for this.

''If you want to mend your broken ego go ahead, I'll meet you tomorrow at dawn,'' Jon said and left the mess hall, stepping into the cold air and letting it caress his face.

He grinned, it seemed his plan was starting to slowly work. He could feel a pair of eyes on his back during the whole spat, and it wasn't Cersei's glaring ones. He had planted the seed, now it was time to slowly let it fester and grow into sickly, twisted vines of doubt and despair. But he wouldn't use any sort of magic to bring Jamie to his side oh no, it wouldn't be nearly as satisfying if he did that.

No

No, he'll come all on his own, just like the others will before and after him. Jon will seriously enjoy ripping all Cersei holds dear right from her very

fingers.

As Jon was walking out of the building he was confronted by his uncle.

''What was the meaning of that boy?'' Ned asked furiously.

Jon didn't miss a beat, ''It was me putting an arrogant prince in his place. He may think he's above all else but he's no king,'' Jon told him walking into the archery area, ''But then again neither was Robert.'' Jon said loud enough for Ned to hear him, laying out there EXACTLY what he thought of his choice in kings.

''Be that as it may, that is still no way to act in front of the current king. You have brought shame to me, upon the

name.'' Ned said to him in an attempt to see the error in his actions.

Jon turned to him smiling bitterly.

''Ah, but I'm not a Stark am I?'' he said dryly before turning and leaving.

Ned could say nothing as he watched his nephew walk away, his future uncertain, and by the Old Gods and The New that scared him.

Jon stood in the middle of the arena in sleek gleaming silver armor with twin swords at his waist. He had forgone the helmet as he waited for his opponent. Jon observed the crowd in the meantime, people were placing bets, some debating how hard he'd get his ass kicked and others looking on with indifference. Jon then turned his attention to the Lannisters. Cersei was watching with cold eyes with a hint of smugness coming through her mask, she'll be sorely disappointed if she thought he'd lose. Her brothers, however, were watching in curiosity. Jon met Jamie's eyes and observed him, head tilted in curiosity.

The rumors certainly were true, Jamie Lannister was a beautiful man.

Jon soon turned his attention to the gate of the arena from which the prince came from.

Joffrey sauntered into the arena head held high and smirking as if he'd already won.

Joffrey was clad in golden armor riddled with red rubies and a roaring lion on his left breast plate with red gems for eyes.

The two stared at each other in silence as they waited for the match to start.

The announcer who had been standing to the side stepped in between them and shouted, ''Begin!''

Joffrey shot forward and threw a clumsy strike aimed at Jons' neck. Jon silently sighed as he easily sidestepped the attack.

He was sorely disappointed. He had assumed the prince would be at least decent in swordplay. But no, instead he was absolutely atrocious! He looked like a babe attempting to take their first steps. Jon swayed out of the way of various attacks with the grace of a cat and taking the time to remain unharmed while Joffrey was getting frustrated and therefore, sloppy. Finally, after about another 15 minutes of this repeating cycle, Jon grew tired of the boring dance he was engaged in.

He flashed forward slipping easily into Joffrey's guard, sliding a leg behind one of his feet and pushing against his chest, easily toppling him. Then, drawing his sword for the first time during the whole fight-if you could call it that- and held it just a hair's breadth away from The Princes' neck.

''Yield.'' Jon hissed glaring darkly at the prince.

Joffrey looked about ready to piss his pants as he shakily said,

''I-I yield.''

Jon sheathed his sword and leaned closer towards his face.

''You may be a prince. But to me, you are nothing but a coward who doesn't deserve his fake crown. That golden crown will be the death of you. He who was born of the witch and the bewitched participate, a bastard prince who will perish painfully if you continue on as you are. Remember well Joffrey Baratheon, you will forever regret you made an enemy of me, your family as well. For it may very well be your downfall. For you and your family."

Jon told him all this as he was glaring down into terrified green eyes as he hissed out his warning full of vile poison only for Joffrey's ears to hear. Jon turned and stalked off towards the exit leaving the boos and cries of outrage behind him.

Ghost and Nymeria met him there and surprisingly, Lady as well. Jon considered her as he approached. He knew Sansa was not treating her very well. Missing feeding her saying 'a lady has to be nice and fit for her prince' along with the fact she was treating her as a common dog.

She was a wolf.

Not some common pet.

Jon ran his fingers through her fur. Lady growled softly at the attention, her brother and sister had told her tales of what a wonderful master Jon was. Of how he treated them with respect and not below them. Taught them to hunt their own food to get them big and healthy.

Taught them the true meaning of

Finally

Finally, she had found someone worthy to be her master. Sansa had been frankly, a major disappointment. Lady looked over to her brother's blood red eyes and lowered her head. Sending a message to him.

A message of loyalty.

She'd follow wherever her Alpha's led her.

Jon left the arena 3 direwolves at his side not noticing 3 pairs of eyes staring at him. 2 filled with curiosity and 1 filled with rage.

Tyrion was curious.

And when Tyrion was curious he tended to go to the source of his attention. So here he was, watching the Stark bastard boy shooting at a target with a beautifully crafted longbow with carvings of wolves and dragons alike. Tyrion watched as he drew the bowstring back and fired, hitting a perfect bullseye.

Tyrion also noticed the boy was surrounded by direwolves. He had thought the beasts would stay with their respective owners, but it seemed not. The wolves seemed to flock to the bastard like he was a beacon.

''Come out I know you're there.'' The object of his observation called.

Tyrion snapped out of his musings and stepped forward. "How did you know I was there?" Tyrion asked curiously. Jon turned to him, their eyes locking, and Tyrion was struck from just how beautiful they were. Dark steel grey eyes with flecks of blazing cobalt and glimmering violet that seemed to shimmer.

"I have eyes at the back of my head," Jon said smirking. Indicating to the wolves surrounding him.

Tyrion blinked in surprise before taking notice of the three Direwolves staring at him.

Tyrion stared in disbelief before turning to Jon and asking, "Why do they all seem to obey you so? I would have thought they would listen to their respective Stark." Tyrion asked politely, the imp coming closer to them.

Somehow, Tyrion didn't feel any unease despite there being wolves that could tear a dwarf like him to pieces with ease. He felt a sort of calm with their presence. Besides, he didn't think Jon would let them attack him without permission anyway.

Jon shrugged as set down his bow and arrows as he thought about the best way to answer Tyrion's question.

"Well, the best way I can explain it I suppose is that I'm there Alpha. The Starks took the pups without considering how to properly take care of them or how to present themselves as Alpha. Though, Robb does an excellent job with this as he's a leader naturally so I don't really worry on that front. However, with the children and Sansa, they were found lacking. So they went to the next person who was 'Alpha material' in a sense."

Jon explained as he ran a hand through Nymeria's and Lady's fur. They were quite new to his newly formed pack so he made sure to give them as much attention as possible.

He wasn't quite sure why he was telling this to the Lannister however, he had a good feeling about this one.

"But, I suppose you can also say that Ghost is also their alpha. He's my second in command and I expect him to take charge when I'm not able, as well as aiding in picking pack rankings." Jon also explained, making a place in his lap for Ghost who had decided to come over and demand pets, getting jealous of the attention his sisters were getting.

Jon chuckled as he smothered his wolves with love. Tyrion looked taken aback for a moment before becoming confused.

"Wait, pack rankings? How does that work?" Tyrion asked dumbfounded. Jon looked up from where he was playing with his pups and considered Tyrion's question.

''Well there are 8 rankings in a pack. Alpha, beta, delta, lead warrior, warriors, healers, and omegas. Although omegas are at the bottom of the food chain and are treated quite horrible normally, that won't take place in this pack as that's what Ghost and myself have agreed upon. We decide the ranking in the pack by watching their natures. And, if Ghost decides its best to take it a step further, hell fight them. Jon knew perfectly well that Ghost would decide ranks through a fight, or any who challenged him for that matter. It happened to Nymeria once, and let's just say it could barely be called a fight. More of a beat down really if Jon was honest.

Lady had already decided on her rank to be betta, unlike Nymeria who was a warrior just like Ayra. Her personality suited to it as well.

''Fascinating,'' Tyrion muttered.

''Indeed.'' Jon agreed casually, dodging Nymeria who tried pouncing on him.

''You...don't seem bothered by people calling you a bastard as I would have expected you to be,'' Tyrion commented, breaking the companionable silence they had fallen into.

Jon looked up confused as he pinned both Ghost and Nymeria down on the ground, batting playfully at their muzzles. The Wolves responded in kind by trying to escape the grip their master had on them. Gnawing at his wrists and batting at him with their paws.

"Why would I be bothered by that? It is what I am is it not?" Jon asked confused as he continued to wrestle with his wolves.

Lady, however, decided to join the fray and pounced on Jon's back, claws digging into his skin. Acting quickly Jon quickly twisted his body so Lady would start to fall and grabbed her by the scruff of her neck, pinning her down with her siblings.

Tyrion looked on in amusement as he watched the boy who had caught his interest play with his wolves like children.

''You wear it like armor for it can never hurt you,'' Tyrion stated. He was quite relieved. He had thought he would have to impart some advice on the boy but it seemed that wouldn't be the case.

After Jon had wrestled his wolves into submission he settled himself on the cold hard ground and turned cool piercing eyes on the imp.

''Precisely, why would I take offense to something I am?''

'Though,' Jon thought, 'Not so much anymore.'

''I wear the name Stark bastard with pride for I know of who my mother was.'' Jon grinned mischievously.

''What?!'' Tyrion shouted in shock.

In Westeros, it was quite rare for bastards to know the identity of their parents, let alone their mother.

''Well, who is it?'' Tyrion asked curiously.

Jon just looked at him and grinned. In fact, he grinned so wide it looked as though it would split his face in half for how wide it was.

''Now, now my Lord Lannister,'' Jon said grinning widely with a glint in his eye, ''Where would be the fun in that?''

Tyrion just stared at him in disbelief.

Jon whipped his head up from where he was reading his book a feeling of dread filling the pit of his stomach. Jon stood up quickly, the book falling to the floor, to approach the fireplace where he had placed his eggs. He reached his hand in without hesitation, not feeling a single thing from the fire but warmth, and ran his hands all over them reassuring himself that his babies were okay. He breathed a sigh of relief when he discovered nothing wrong with them. However the feeling of dread didn't dissipate, if anything it got even stronger.

As if sensing his master's distress Ghost bolted up, bounding over to his master's side in worry.

''Something's wrong Ghost,'' Jon said in worriedly. ''Something bad is going to happen.'' Jon took a shaky breath before stealing his nerves.

Turning to Ghost he commanded urgently, ''Ghost, go and get the wolves together and search the grounds for Bran and Summer. I think I know what's about to happen.'' Jon said gravely before running out of his chambers with Ghost at his side, praying he wasn't too late.

Jon ran as fast as he could around Winterfell looking for his little brother, ignoring the looks people were sending him as he passed them.

All he could see was Bran's little body impacting the ground below, blood around his unmoving form.

Jon shivered violently.

, Jon thought viciously, he will not let that happen.

Suddenly he heard a bark in front of him and looked ahead to see Ghost and Lady standing a little ways away from him.

Ghost darted around the corner with Lady following him. Jon sped after them, darting in between buildings and people. The wolves led him to a tower that Bran was scaling. Jon raced forward and as he got closer he could pick up the near silent moans and the slapping of skin against skin. As fate would have it before bran could reach the top of the tower he missed a step and started to fall to the ground.

The poor boy couldn't even scream because of how scared he was.

He needn't worry though.

Jon moved forward and wrapped his arms around brans body to protect him from the fall as they both went tumbling over the ground. Jon picked his brother up and hugged the trembling boy to his chest.

''What has Lady Stark told you about climbing?'' Jon scolded quietly.

Bran shook as he stammered out a reply, ''I-I d-don't what happened. I've climbed this tower hundreds of times, but this time I slipped.''He murmured fearfully, utterly frozen stiff from his brush with death.

Jon glanced at both Ghost and Nymeria and nodded at his brother. As if they were waiting for that very signal they both came forward and started nosing at Bran's sides.

"Go with Ghost and Nymeria and rest. While you're at it wash the scent on death on you. You'd not die anytime soon." Jon said kissing his brothers forehead. Bran nodded and hugged Jon at ease now that the realization set in on how his big brother saves his life.

As a big brother should of course.

As the wolves vanished into the distance with Bran in tow Jon turned an absolute frosty cold glare up at the tower above.

Jamie stared at the Stark bastard boy in shock and shivered when his glare was directed at him, chilling him to the bone.

"What is it?" his sister asked irritably, beyond pissed that her high had been taken from her. She froze, however, when she saw what or rather who her brother was staring at. The bastard stared at them coldly, his grey-violet eyes seeming to carry a storm as they damn near glowed with their intensity

Cersei trembled and recoiled when she realized that look was focused entirely on herself. It was as though his eyes pierced right through her to look into her very soul and found her wanting.

Jon then turned his attention towards Jamie with an unreadable expression before retreating in the direction his brother disappeared to.

He did all this without a word to the Lannister siblings.

However, due to his actions, both of them knew HE knew about was occurring and what was about to occur. He just left them there wondering when their lives would go up in smoke with Dragon Fire.

Jon ran his hands over his 6 eggs as he thought of the events that happened in the span of a few hours. After he had tucked Bran in bed he had left Summer to watch over him. He had immediately retired to his chambers to calm his nerves, Ghost right behind him.

He had damn near killed Cersei.

The bloodlust was almost too much to control, but he managed just barely.

He caressed the eggs one last time but before his hand left them all of the pulsed unbearably warm for a moment before returning to normal.

Jon smiled warmly, "Soon my children, soon."

Jon fell asleep not long after that, content in the feel of Ghost across his feet and his children and brother safe and at close distance.

He allowed himself to relax and dream.

And he dreamt of Fire, Blood, and Glory.


	5. not a chapter

OK!

So, due to a recent review I find myself being really….irritated. So of course I expect constructive criticism for my writing because obviously I'm not perfect considering I'm only 17. But telling me my story is badly written on stuff I find really obvious and telling me it's bad on small stuff(this was a long time ago) dude really?

So, I'm just going to address some of them. So one, the reason Jon was talking bitterly about being a Stark to Ned is for all intents and purposes to the world he's not. He's just a bastard(for now)

And Ned knows this.

The only person who knows is Arya because she's the only person he was REALLY close to in the family.

Second, someone asked why would Arya expect Jon to tell her what's going on.

They are siblings.

It's as simple as that.

If my brother was acting weird I would want him to spill the beans too.

And Arya is shown to be able to keep a secret even before she became Death so to Jon it was safe to tell her.

I sure as hell wasn't gonna have him tell the whole family because we ALL seen how that worked out.

Now, I would like you guys to stop telling me my story is badly written when one it's fan fiction and two you could take the time to tell me how to improve instead of bashing me.

That's all I wanted to say.

On a better note! The dragons hatch next chapter! So send reviews on what you want them to look like! There's only 6 of them so hurry and send them and I'll pick which I like best. I've already gotten one so keep them coming! I also have a extra little surprise on what they look like so stay tuned lol

Dark out.


	6. Of Fire and Blood

Jon was starting to get really pissed off.

There seemed to be talk of his so called oath to the black.

As if he'd ever do something so cowardly. The wall was no place for Kings.

Only cowards and criminals.

And he was neither.

Jon looked at his uncle with a blank face. "You would have me take vows against my will?"

Ned flinched and looked down at the table

Jon stared at the people before him. Ned and Lady stark were sitting in chairs at a table Jon had In his quarters. While Ned looked pale and shaking slightly as nervous shudders raced through his hands, Lady Stark was calm as can be staring down her nose at Jon. He had seen a brief glance at what his nephew was capable of. The gleam Of pure _hatred_ and _cruelty_ in his words when he revealed what he knew with a simple sentence.

'Ah, but I'm not a Stark am I?'

He had tried to stop his wife from taking action in this plan but was unsuccessful.

It was not as though he was intimidated or frightened of Jon, oh no while the boy made an imposing figure he wasn't quite there yet. What Ned was scared of the man he would become without guidance.

A Targaryen without counsel was truly a dangerous thing.

"You won't be taking them against your will. For all the rest know you'll be going willingly." Lady Stark replies smiling.

"Oh will I?" Jon said amused while standing up.

"Fine then, I'll leave if that is what you wish. But I won't go to the wall, I'll be going elsewhere. Just like how you were just going to leave with my sisters." Jon said casting a side glare at Ned as he stood up and started walking away.

"It seems that you two have a lot to discuss anyway."

* * *

Jon looked at the gathered wolves before him and his eggs laying on the stone floor of his cave deeply north of Winterfell. He had decided to come out at night the first opportunity he had so he could leave before Lady Stark really did try to ship him off somewhere.

'Especially since I'm sure my dear uncle will be telling her the truth.' Jon thought.

Jon looked the wolves before him— his wolves— and took out a dagger from his coat pocket. He lit the fire on the floor and placed the eggs on it. He looked at each of them and beckoned them forward, cutting each wild and making sure the blood spilled over into the fire. The fire abruptly rose higher, Flames a more bloody red than red-orange.

After that it was all instinct.

Jon took off his leathers and furs and stepped into the fire and curled around his eggs.

There was a sudden spike of pain in between his eyes before images started flashing before his eyes.

A huge white dragon.

3 Young Wyverns

A beautiful woman with Snow White hair.

A fiery head woman and a handsome man with blonde hair.

And a man with glowing blue eyes as cold as winter.

Jon sat up and gasped as he tried to process what had happened. He looked around and noticed the fire had died out and his wolves were looking up at him with worry. He moved to reassure them but was cut off by a small screech. He quickly looked down in shock and tears rapidly filled his eyes as he saw the 9 little bodies on his lap.

Dragons had been born into the world again, with Fire and Blood.

And maybe a little more.

Jon stares at the baby creatures on his bed. While he thought all his children were beautiful, he had to admit that some of the baby creatures that came out of the eggs were not as he expected.

3 of them were actual dragons.

2 of them were Wyverns

Another 2 were drakes

And the last 2 weren't dragons at all!

His 3 Dragons were standing on four legs and had their wings on there backs: the bigger one was a harsh blood red. A black underbelly with orange lining his wings with the addition of orange eyes.

The second dragon was an ocean blue with a beige underbelly and sky blue eyes.

And the last one was a pitch black dragon with dark blue scattered along his scales and lining his wings. His eyes were a poisonous green that seemed to pierce right through you.

Jon Picked the three up and ran his fingers along their small bodies. He looked at them as names instantly came into his mind for his first three babies.

"Tumrin, Zimonas, And Sȳndror." He said smiling.

Turmin, for the red one.

Zimonas, for the blue one.

And Syndror for the black one.

Jon suspected that he knew all his dragons by species because of his Targaryen blood. His theory was that his blood had some magical properties in it that allowed him to possess the knowledge of his predecessors. Same with his Stark blood, it was the reason Ghost was go big.

More small screeching pulled his attention to his two Wyverns in his lap. One of them had pale gray scales, just shy of white and black scales intermingled with wings seemed to have the most gray on them with it being lined with black. Dark gray eyes stared up at him in curiosity.

His second Wyvern was a dark forest green and had a light green streak down his long neck and the ends of his wings. Surprisingly, his dragon seemed to have feathers! Green striped feathers on his head and tail. Brown eyes peered up at him nervously.

Jon smiles at them both, rubbing their small heads with his thumbs, as he decided on their names.

Ladon, for the gray one after his mother.

And Naryghon, for the feathered green one.

"I think you two will become my two troublesome characters." Jon said in amusement as he watched them play with their brothers.

Jon then turned to 2 of his strangest looking children.

Well, of the _dragon_ variety anyway.

While one looked to me a mix of forest and lime green with a tanned underbelly, the other seemed to be composed of dark colors. Colors of black dark brown and a very dark gray.

The green one, he just knew to be female while the other was a male. The female pounced on Turmin and Ladon, wrestling with them while the black one sat on his hunches by Jon's legs calmly. Jon ran his fingers down his back slowly, putting a little pressure to them. The hatchling purred in delight and stretched his body out like a cat to shift Jon's fingers to the right place.

"Your name shall be Morghon, while your sister shall be called Jehikagri.'' Jon told him softly.

Morghon growled in approval and laid down on his side as he watched his siblings play with each other.

Then Jon turned his attention to his 2 odd children.

One had the upper body of a bird, an eagle if he had to guess, and the lower body of some sort of cat. His body was steel gray and his fuzz in place of feathers was also gray, which, Jon supposed, would change in the coming future.

His other Child, Neither a female or male, was a snake! A bloody snake that had black and blue scales running up and down his body. His tiny slender body curled around Jon's hand and rested his tiny head on his thumb.

You'll be called Arghurys little one, while you my little bird, will be called Hūra. My moon." He said smiling.

"My strange, special children," Jon cooed lovingly running his fingers on the side of their faces and scratching their chins' "No matter how strange you look or how merciless. No matter if the whole world is against you, I'll always be here."

He whispered to them, looking at his gathered children. His _family._ "All of you are mine to keep. And I plan on keeping it that way. And any else who joins us." Jon said to them as they gathered around him and started to fall asleep.

He wouldn't know until much, much later what was in store for him in time.

* * *

Jon threw his pack on his horses back. He had had him since he was a foal and he found he couldn't bear to leave him behind. He had already said goodbye to his siblings. Robb has given him a big bear hug and Jon had to keep his tears at bay knowing this would be the last time he saw him.

Jon Hugs him tight and whispered, "I love you." By his ear before his little brother and sisters had attached themselves to his arm and legs. After assuring them he would be ok and he'd come see them again he said goodbye to Ned and Theon.

Theon looked at the ground as he patted his shoulder. He may have been a prat to his over the years but he was still someone he had grown up with so it was saddening to see him go.

"You'll see me again soon enough little Kraken," Jon said amused as he threw an arm over his shoulder.

Theon had looked at him confused but shrugged it off and smiled.

Ned has looked at him gravely and gave him some advice. Whether it was good advice or not was left hanging in the air.

"When times of hardship are upon you don't give into the dragon." Ned had said softly.

Jon has merely lifted an eyebrow and replied, "I wouldn't be who I am if I didn't." He said staring at him, "No matter how long you choose to run from it Eddard Stark, I will be who I truly am and you can not take it from me." He said to him.

Ned flinched and sighed weariness seeming to sink into his very bones. Jon's eyes softened as he gripped the mans arms and pulled him into a hug.

"But, I do truly thank you for protecting me and giving me a place to grow up in." He said smiling at him.

Ned Stark, in all his years, could never say he had smiled any brighter than he did that day.

Neither Sansa nor Lady Stark came to see him off.

Jon didn't expect them to anyway.

"Are you ready Aspen?" Jon asked his horse.

The horse in question snorted and moved on to the wilderness, gait long and smooth.

Turmin, Ladon, And Hūra were on Ghosts' back and the rest of them were on Jon's shoulders and head. Arghurys was curled safely around Jon's wrist warm and content, while Syndor and Naryghon were on his shoulders.

Morghon and Jehikagrī were riding in the saddle with him watching the snow covered landscape in wonder. Zimonas was on his head buried in his curls, using them as a blanket as he nuzzled his small head into them.

Jon looked back one last time back at Winterfell and felt his heart clench on sadness as he looked at the castle. But it wasn't because he was leaving the only home he ever knew behind. It was because he was leaving 2 of his wolves behind. As much as he wanted to take Nymeria and Lady back with him, he couldn't. Not yet anyway. He needed to wait for the right time to take them, which was why he instructed them to stay together and run when the time was right.

And he felt that time would come all to soon

* * *

.

Nymeria yawned as she laid next To her sister, watching the scenery pass by as humans big and small passed them by. Snowflakes falling softly on the ground.

"I miss Alpha's." Lady said quietly, sadly putting her head in between her paws.

Nymeria sighed, which to any other, would come out as a huff. She turned and licked at her sisters ears as she tried to cheer her up.

"I know Lady, I do to. But you have to remember the task Human Alpha gave us." Nymeria told her sister laying her head on top of hers.

"I still don't understand why we couldn't stay with him while also doing this task. Being away from them and the pups is almost unbearable!" Lady whimpered sadly.

Nymeria herself whined a little at the thought of the 9 little hatchlings, or pups as they call them, the pups they helped birth.

"We have to endure. Come sister, let's take a bit of a walk to take our mind off things." Nymeria suggested.

Lady nodded and got up and stretched, her claws digging into the ground as she got up and followed her waiting sister. The girls didn't get very far before a voice called out to them.

"Lady! Where have you been?!" Sansa Stark demanded of her.

Lady growled at her slightly and Nymeria took great pleasure in her reeling back in shock.

"Let's go." Nymeria said nudging Lady's side to urge her to walk. Lady conceded and walked on, growling in rage.

"I hate her! Thinking she can order me around like I'm done common dog." Lady raged as they sat together under a tree. Nymeria nuzzled her and nodded.

"But now we have Human Alpha!" She chirped.

Lady nodded and rolled on her back. Nymeria then heard giggles and laughter and turned to look and saw Arya playing with some sticks with her friend.

Lady then saw Sansa and the foolish Prince Joffrey walking towards them and an uneasy feeling rose in the pit of her stomach.

"This can't be good…"

* * *

"I hate when I'm right." Lady growled yanking on the chain in the wood pillar. After the 2 human welps met up with Arya and her male human friend the idiot prince started to bully them, and even tried to kill Arya! That's when Nymeria pounced on him and mauled him.

However She had to run away afterwards and the Stark matriarch caught her before she could follow her sister.

Lady furiously yanked on the chain and pulled. The spike gave a little but not all the way. She slumped to the ground in exhaustion and resigned herself to her fate.

"Sister?! Sister where are you?" A voice shouted.

Lady bolted up at the sound of her sisters voice and shouted back, "Over here Nymeria!"

Nymeria pokes her head from behind a building and bounded over to her. She looked at the spike imbedded in the wood with narrowed eyes before turning back to her sister.

"We are getting out of here." Nymeria said and grabbed the chain and started yanking on it pulling it out slowly, little by little.

Lady also helped, pulling at the chain with her teeth. Finally, with one final strong pull the chain gave way and they both immediately ran out of the castle, no time to celebrate their accomplishments with death looming over the both of them.

They were stopped however, when they were out of the castle and about a mile away from Winterfell by Greywind, Summer, And Shaggydog.

"Where are you going?" Shaggy asked sadly. He had already lost Ghost, he didn't want to lose anymore of his family.

"Away from this god forsaken place." Lady said.

"Where will you go?" Greywind asked next

But before Nymeria or Lady could answer Summer beat them to the punch.

"Your going to Ghost and his human Alpha aren't you?" He asked softly.

Lady and Nymeria nodded but turned back to look at the castle when they heard a commotion and saw the place lighting up with torch lights. It seemed they noticed Lady was gone.

Nymeria turned to her brothers and spoke urgently, "Leave. Leave as quickly as you can. If you stay here to long you'll die. But if you go out alone you will die. Follow us and meet up with the Human Alpha as soon as you are able. Bring little Rickon and Bran if you can." Nymeria told them.

Summer and Shaggydog nodded without hesitation Grey Wind however, hesitated before also nodding. They all nuzzled each other in farewell before splitting, pack fractured at the moment but to soon be a full pack once again.

The lone wolf dies but the pack survives.

* * *

Jon looked out the window of the abandoned cabin he had found. While it looked to be a little banged up it was still perfect to live in for the time being. His children were curled up in front of the fire forming a sort of dog pile with Ghost curled around them protectively.

Then he heard 2 twin howls in the wind and he smiled.

"Ghost," he called, "go get your sisters." He told him.

Ghost got up and left the cabin to lead his sisters to them and Jon waited by the window. As he watched them come into view he opened the door and opened his arms for them to run into he knew things would be ok.

* * *

Deep in the North beyond the wall the ice shifted and cracked and a red eye opened


	7. Chapter 7

The landscape was flawless in its appearance, wind blowing softly and trees dancing to their song. Jon dragged his latest kill behind him creating a trail of snow he'd have to go back and cover up later. He had managed to nab himself a pretty good sizeable deer buck for the wolves and dragons to share and some rabbits and mice for Hūra and Arghurys, as he thought it would be best they got their own individual meal.

It's been 3 months since he had left Winterfell and his children were growing at an incredibly fast rate. With Tumrin and surprisingly Ladon being the biggest at the size of a full grown miniature horse with a wingspan ranging to 10 to 15 feet, and the rest of the dragons were of the same size but a little smaller. Hūra was about the size of a year old lion cub and Arghurys was a foot and a half long and his girth was about the size of 2 fingers.

He frowned as he thought of Arghurys. He had to get to a body of water soon for he fears that his child would get to be too big and noticeable on land. He was growing at an incredibly fast rate, as were the rest of them.

Jon got to the cabin he had called his home for quite some time and dropped the carcasses of the ground.

He reached out his mind and sent them images of his catch. He had been practicing his mental abilities and his efforts were proving quite fruitful. He had only gotten to reaching his mind out and connecting it to his children.

He hadn't tried to warg as of yet but he felt the opportunity would come soon enough.

The tapping of several feet and growls broke Jon from his thoughts and he smiled as Tumrin, Ladon, Ghost, Nymeria, and Lady bounded out the door. The others followed at a steady pace but no less Eager.

The wolves had also gotten bigger, their heads now going above his hip.

He gave the Rabbit and mice to Hūra and Arghurys respectively before letting the others at the deer carcass. As his children ate their food he thought of what had happened to his uncle. He had tried to warn him via letter but he had brushed it off thinking he would be able to sway the king to take the Lannister's off the throne.

Unfortunately he didn't account for Cersei Lannister's schemes.

Now there was a Lannister on the throne and it had Jon's blood boiling.

Jon was startled out of his thoughts as a sudden weight dropped itself on his lap. Jon looked down in surprise at the sight of Syndror on his lap. He could feel the minds of the rest of his children brushing up against his in concern as they gathered around him.

And Jon? He was overcome with such fondness and such protectiveness that it scared him.

He looked at the bloody red star crossing the world and smiled

He knew he had to protect this. Protect what was _his_.

And that meant he had to prepare.

Daenerys

Daenerys looked at her children with eyes filled with love and perhaps a little more.

Something….much more sinister.

Drogon was napping with his siblings in a sort of dogpile, or dragon pile, with him on the bottom, Rhaegal in the middle, and Viserion on top. She had been trying to get them to listen to her for a month now by trying to connect her mind with theirs as the Targaryen's of old had done with their dragons but had no such luck. It had gotten to the point where she was trying to force it, but their mind barriers wouldn't budge.

So, she figured this moment would be a good of a time as any to try again. She reached out her mind in tendrils and moved forward.

She ran her fingertips on her child's small body only for him to jerk away with a small screech, tumbling from his place on top of the pile.

Drogon and Rhaegal were startled awake by their brothers distress and went to him in worry.

Daenerys frowned heavily and stood up to examine him but he continued to back away from her. Drogon even stood in front of them protectively, growling at her in malice.

Another failure.

Daenerys gritted her teeth in frustration. She glared at them before leaving the room.

How was she going to use her children to help her take back the iron throne if they refused to listen to her?

Drogon,Rhaegal, and Viserion

Drogon finally relaxed from his tensed position and immediately went to inspect his brother.

" **What happened Lēkia?"** Rhaegal cooed at his brother.

Viserion has always been the smallest and more sensitive of the three. Always the one to want to cuddle and play around with his big brothers and to try to win the affection of his mother.

But...she changed after the month they were born. Gone was the sweet mother they had come to know, replaced with this cruel and clinical creature who only saw them as a means to power.

It had devastated Viserion.

Viserion shuddered and sought comfort from his brother, curling his body underneath him and he cried out in their shared mindlink.

" **She tried to do it again!"** He sobbed, hiding his head under his wings.

" **Do what?"** Drogon asked alarmed.

" **She tried to invade my mind again."** He said quietly.

Drogon snarled in rage covering both his little brothers with both his wings as best he could, as if he could protect them from all the dangers in the world.

" **We can't stand much more of this."** Rhaegal said quietly as he soothed Viserion who trembled underneath him.

" **We could run away."** Viserion said quietly, tilting his long neck to the side to give Rhaegal more room to nuzzle and lick at.

" **But where would we go? We can even fly Viserion!"** Drogon said in regret.

" **But we can go somewhere Drogon. You've felt him haven't you?"** Rhaegal said calmly, looking at Drogon firmly.

Drogon slumped slightly, defeated. Of course he's felt him. How could he not? He practically radiated power. Like a calm ocean before the storm.

" **What would you suggest Gīda mēre?"** Drogon asked cuddling on the other side of Viserion.

Rhaegal visibly hesitated before standing firm in his quite frankly, ridiculous plan he had in mind.

" **This...could take YEARS. Are you ready for that?"** Rhaegal asked his siblings.

They both nodded determined and listened to what he had to say.

Daenerys Targaryen would never know how much she fucked up until much, much later.

Jon

Jon stared at Ghosts' red eyes as he stretched his mind out, having it form like a hand as he brushed against his mind barriers. Ghost also inspected his mind probe and when he saw that he wasn't going to force his way in he opened his mind to him.

Jon grinned in excitement as he felt his conscious Leave his body. He looked down at his paws from Ghosts eyes and turned around before he retreated.

Jon came back to himself and grinned.

Success.

He lent on lady behind him as he looked up at the sky to see his children flying. They have gotten into the habit of flying a lot more ever since they had started to develop their flying muscles.

He also looked across from him to see Jehikagrī and Morghon laying curled up to each other with Arghurys laid on top of them. Hūra was by his side napping. Jon sighed as he looked to the horizon in the direction of castle black. That dark foreboding calling. Icy desperation mixed with rage and the chilling curiosity that was the second pull.

Jon didn't know who or _what_ was calling him, all he knew was that he had to get to the first one and fast. Jon smiler as he saw Arghurys climbing on top of his brother and sister. Jon sighed in bliss and looked to the night sky shines with bright stars and a full moon shining brightly with the promise of great fortune.

2 months later

Jon smiles as he watched his children play in the sky. Jon had been training them to strengthen their flight muscles and get into the motions of fighting in general. If he wanted to survive in the north then he had to make sure that his children were ready. Arghurys, Jon had found out, was venomous while also squeezing his prey to death until they were a puddle of glue. His preferred method of killing however was sheer muscle power but that didn't mean he wouldn't use everything in his Arsenal.

He had also gotten bigger.

MUCH bigger.

All his children had gotten had gotten bigger, but Arghurys had the most noticeable growth as he was a snake and couldn't fly. He is now a giant size of 33 ft and his girth was about a foot.

Hūra had grown in his flight feathers a long time ago. So Jon drilled him on running laps around the forest and flying maneuvers. His moon was about to his ribs now.

Jehikagrī and Morghon were huge as well. They were the size of a horse now and were his ground killers. They took great pleasure in silent killing. Jon chuckled at the memory of them terrorizing a poor deer.

Turmin, Zimonas, And Sȳndror were the size of two horses standing on top of each other while Landon and Naryghon were a bit smaller than that.

He didn't know if it was normal for his children to be growing at such a rapid rate(it wasn't) but he had a feeling that it had something to do with them living in the north. The north's very air was thick with magic and would be noticeable to anyone who had the brains to notice.

Jon sighed as he thought about his own progress. He has successfully warged and merged apart of his mind to all his children. Including the wolves.

Jon grinned as Turmin landed in front of him and purred. Yes, the dragons were finally big enough to ride. Not long distances no, but to where he wanted to go it was perfect. He had decided he would only take 2 of his children as to reduce the risk of one of them getting seriously injured, or God forbid dying.

After careful consideration he had decided to take Turmin and Ladon with him as they were his fiercest fighters. Jon rubbed a hand along his long warm neck and climbed up his back.

He extended his mind to the others with the order to stay out of sight and take care of each other.

Ladon landed with a heavy thud next to him and Jon rubbed and scratched his scales.

" **Sōvegon Turmin."** Jon urged.

With a mighty screeching roar Turmin took off with a running start and rose in the air. Ladon roared as he rose in the sky and circled above them.

Jon let out a cry of joy as they disappeared into the sunset and into the unknown.

Drogon, Rhaegal, Viserion

Drogon licked at the scraps and scratches on his hind leg from where the chain was digging into him when his... _mother_ had put on the show of giving him to that slave master.

His mother had gotten her army though, which is what she wanted.

Drogon limped slightly as he settled outside the tent they were staying at to lay down. Two bodies brushed up against either side of his body. Drogon blew out a puff of air and relaxed further when he felt his brothers with him.

" **Are you ok brother?"** Came Viserion's Tentative question.

Drogon nuzzled him and nodded, " **I will be fine brother mine. It's just light scratches." He said to him.**

Rhaegal seethed quietly, claws digging into the dirt.

" **We are no** _ **tools for war!**_ **Even though she preached to that human about no dragon being a Slave she should practice her own teachings."** Rhaegal snapped in rage.

" **It's fine. It will all be alright, when we get bigger she won't have much say in what we do anyway."** Drogon said in order to calm his brother.

Rhaegal sighs bitterly and lays on top of his brother. 2 years just 2 more years and they would be done with her.

Jon sighed in relief as he reclined against the cave wall he and his dragons set up camp at.

They had been flying for hours before Jon had finally decided to have Turmin descend down from the clouds to try and find somewhere to camp. There he spotted a hidden cave in the side of a mountain pretty out of sight. He got his boys to land and sent them to rest in the cave, which they were all to happy to follow the order. He got to work on setting up a barrier around their camp as he doubted they would get so lucky with another hideout.

A few sacrificed deer and some paste from the Weirwood trees all alone the cave in a large circle a few miles wide and they were set. Jon dragged his cold, aching body back to the cave and sat down with a thud. He tiredly closed his eyes and drifted. As his mind wandered he faintly sensed ...several other minds in the space.

There are the minds he recognizes as his children, so bright and full of life and also identified 3 other similar minds. Albeit a bit hardened but young and bright all the same.

Then… came the other two.

2 minds large and ancient combating with each other. One a smooth chill and the other a frosty coldness.

He brushed over the first one and was rewarded with a curious probing. Jon opened his mind up a little and in doing so connected with the other mind.

In the next moment he was in a vast white landscape with a snowy mountain in the distance and trees covering the land in small forest.

He looked around in awe and started to walk forward before stopping short and looking to the sky in shock as he heard a screech.

Coming out of the side of the mountain was a...behemoth sized dragon as white as snow.

He watched as it descended in front of him with a thud and extended its neck out to inspect Jon. Jon slowly lifted a hand up and let it brush over his hand. He stared into his electric blue eyes and blinked. The dragon blinked back and purred. Jon smiles a little before it quickly turns into a grimace of pain.

He backed away and gripped his head in pain as twin assaults of mind probes hit his barriers. Jon screamed and his vision whitened. The last thing he heard was the dragons screech of anger.


End file.
